Titanium
by rubyanjel
Summary: One simple accident led into unexpected things. For Sheldon and Amy, things only became clearer.


Titanium

Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own TBBT. If I did, Sheldon and Amy will be eating cheese Pringles for their dinner date. 'Cause you know, I'm addicted to it. Please refer to the end note if ever anyone's even up for this.

Shamy FTW.

#

Amy felt her phone vibrate inside her lab coat's pocket. Placing the container full of monkey brains to the nearest counter, she removed the glove of her right hand to see who might have texted.

_Amy, don't forget to pick me up at 6._

She sighed. Sometimes her boyfriend can be very demanding. Until now, she has no clue if Penny was able to make Sheldon understand that girlfriends are not just for picking you up when your roommate doesn't want to be your chauffeur. _That's not what girlfriends are for._

Tapping her phone using her ungloved hand, she replied:

_Yes, Sheldon. I will pick you up as soon as I'm done._

Once the message was sent, she slid her phone back in her pocket and retrieved the scalpel.

Replacing her latex glove, she murmured to herself. "Now let's get this over with. Momma needs some tumors."

#

Amy mentally slapped herself in annoyance. For the fifth time that month, they were stuck in traffic. Half of the south bound lanes were under repair and the traffic at rush hour is highly unbearable.

"Like I've said forty three minutes ago, based on the GPRS System," Sheldon drew his iPad closer to his girlfriend, showing her the screen, "Route 29 is the best way for us to avoid the traffic here in the main road." He taped the screen to close the application and replaced his gadget back in his bag. "If only you have listened to me, we could've been at home by now, enjoying dumplings."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you, Route 29 is five miles farther than the main road to your apartment. It would probably take us fifteen more minutes if we took that path."

"Not if we weren't stuck in traffic here for forty five minutes now. And counting."

Taking in a deep breath, she huffed. "Sheldon, now is not the time to berate my driving."

The cars ahead of them started to move. "See? We'll be there soon."

It was now Sheldon's turn to roll his eyes. "And by soon, you mean the moment the dumplings are now dried out cold because of prolonged exposure to air?"

She ignored her boyfriend's comment and continued on with her driving. The traffic suddenly went from agonizing to free-flowingly smooth. With the sudden freedom on the road, their car started accelerating even more. The sun has fully set and everything on the road was dark, rendering Amy to be virtually blind. Sheldon, who was still frustrated over their delay didn't even notice they were already going at 80mph and that they've just passed by the corner they were supposed to turn to.

Amy realized her mistake and turned her head back. Sheldon, snapping out of his reverie, noticed his girlfriend's sudden distraction.

"Amy!"

In an instant, a blinding flash of light surrounded them.

#

Eyes wide open, Amy tried to catch her breath. She looked around the room trying to familiarize herself with her surroundings. Only her half of the room was lit and her eyes rested at the door.

_This isn't my room…_

Instantly, pain spread through her head and she winced at the sensation. She brought a hand to massage her temples when she felt something attached at the back of her hand. Looking down, she saw the intravenous line and followed the rest of its length until she saw the bag of dextrose hanging to her left. As she tried to check her right hand, she felt something warm that was pinning her arm down on the bed. It was Sheldon.

He was still asleep, with his head resting on his folded arms beside Amy. He was sitting on a chair that was obviously not made for impromptu hospital slumber parties. She raised her free hand to his head, patting him. She didn't know why but she had the urge to do so. It only took a few strokes before he stirred.

Looking up at her, he smiled. He gently peeled himself away from the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Hi Amy. Finally, you're awake."

Smiling back, she continued to survey the rest of the room. "Where am I?"

"Pasadena General. Don't you remember anything, Amy?"

She focused her eyes on him, confused with his question. "I'm sorry. Remember what?"

With a surprised tone he said, "You don't remember the accident?"

"Accident? What accident?"

#

End note: Okay, I started this fic with the intention that I would make this into something else… maybe something less dramatic than the first one I just finished but mysterious in a supernatural sense. It's actually based on the song of the same title. I don't know why I keep getting inspired by watching too much music videos and I'm not even a mainstream listener! How ironic. If you are curious as to how I originally wanted this to go about, you may check out the music video on youtube. But then as I was trying to type this chapter particularly, I realized that I can also try to connect this first chapter with The One That Got Away.

Do you think I should even make a sequel for The One That Got Away and use this? Or should I continue this fanfic as one that has not relation to the other fanfic's storyline whatsoever? Do you even want a sequel for TOTGA? (As an aside, the abbreviation made me wince.:P)

Reviews are highly appreciated. I wanted to know if anybody's even interested with this because I can just as easily abandon this anyway in case nobody is really interested. :P

Note: Thank you for _Just Watch Me_ for the correction. Yes, now I get what you mean. It's a very embarrassing error. Again, thank you.

P.S. Yes, I am a cloying cliche of AFF carwrecks. Or maybe it's because I am planning something. I don't know. We'll see. ;)


End file.
